


Heavy (Ravi/Wonshik Kim)

by TheRainRogue



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You knew that the next week would be hell. You were on the plane to Japan with VIXX when your period started, despite not being due for another week. When you were younger, you had very heavy periods to the point that you had to be put on birth control to slow them down. For years, it helped and eventually, you stopped taking them. The past year, however, your body has slowly been returning to its heavy flow and the misery that came with it. The flight to Tokyo was only about two hours long, but in that time, you had to rush to the bathroom to change your feminine products several times. None of the boys realized what was wrong, and assumed that you were simply sick from the flight.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ficlets, Kpop





	Heavy (Ravi/Wonshik Kim)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 808 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Ravi ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, VIXX ☁



_This fic is about a woman’s period._

* * *

You knew that the next week would be hell. You were on the plane to Japan with VIXX when your period started, despite not being due for another week. When you were younger, you had very heavy periods to the point that you had to be put on birth control to slow them down. For years, it helped and eventually, you stopped taking them. The past year, however, your body has slowly been returning to its heavy flow and the misery that came with it. The flight to Tokyo was only about two hours long, but in that time, you had to rush to the bathroom to change your feminine products several times. None of the boys realized what was wrong, and assumed that you were simply sick from the flight.

Ravi knocked on the bathroom door, his voice soft. “Baby? We’re gonna be landing soon, we have to get back to our seats.”

“Just a second,” you called as you stood up. You had to grab onto the wall to steady yourself as your head started to spin. With a groan, you quickly washed your hands and exited the bathroom. Ravi was waiting near the door, looking worried.

“Are you okay?”

You forced a smile. “I’m fine, I think I just ate something bad this morning.”

His brow furrowed, knowing that you hadn’t eaten anything that morning, but he kept his mouth shut and followed you back to your seat.

The plane landed and everyone started to file out. You did your best to keep up with the group as they walked fast through the airport. You suddenly felt a wave of dizziness come over you and you swayed. Everything blurred around you and the sounds melded together until it just became a low hum in the back of your brain. The last thing you saw was Leo turning around with wide eyes.

* * *

Your eyes fluttered open, taking in the white popcorn ceiling. You rolled over, looking around the hotel room. Ravi’s bags and your own were sitting on the table.

The door clicked before sliding open. Ravi walked in carrying a bag of food from the nearby chicken place. “You’re awake,” he quickly dropped the food on the table before rushing over, sitting on the side of the bed. His hand found your forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“A little bit better,” you mumbled, glancing at the clock. “Wait… You should be at the show!”

He smiled, moving his hand to your cheek. “I couldn’t live with myself if I went to the show while you were alone and unconscious. You really had me worried… I still think I should take you to the hospital.”

“It’s not that serious, I promise.”

“What is it?” He paused, sending you a look. “And don’t tell me you are something bad.”

“My period started on the plane.” You sighed, “It’s really heavy this month. I guess my body couldn’t handle it.”

Ravi frowned, “Well, you don’t have to worry. I’m going to wait on you hand and foot!”

“That’s really not necessary, Wonsik. I’ll be okay.”

“Nonsense,” he waved you off. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,”

He grabbed the food off the table and sat down across from you. “Is there anything I can buy you to help?”

“I have some Advil in my bag. It slows the blood flow. Long-term, though, I’ll have to go to the doctor and get back on birth control.” Ravi frowned. “Do you not like the idea?”

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” he pouted. “How can we have kids if you’re on birth control?”

You giggled, your heart skipping a beat. “Isn’t it a bit too early for kids?”

“It’s never too early~” He smiled at you. “But if it’ll help you feel better, I support it.”

“It’s only for a little while until my body regulates, and then I can stop taking it again.” You informed before taking a bite of chicken.

Ravi stood up and grabbed your bag, bringing it over to you. Although he knew you trusted him, he felt it was disrespectful to go through your bag.

“Thank you,” you unzipped it, reaching into the small compartment on the side and taking out the bottle of pills. He handed you a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. “Hopefully these will get to work. Are you sure you won’t get into trouble for skipping?”

“Don’t worry about me, baby. You’re the most important thing,” He leaned in, his lips ghosting over yours. “I love you so much. You’re my world.”

“I love you too,” you closed the distance, capturing his lips with yours. You could feel his love and adoration pouring into the kiss and you felt your heart racing. Maybe having a heavy period wasn’t too bad if it meant being fussed over by such a wonderful boyfriend~

* * *


End file.
